


Nameday gift

by ARMEN15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools | Cersei/Jaime Lannister-centric, Birthday Presents, Drabble Collection, Escape, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, Motherhood, Parenthood, Pentos (A Song of Ice and Fire), Post-Canon, the twins live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: Another drabble (work and moving keeps me really busy), a "fix it" Pentos work.This time  Jaime  is the careful one, he got what he wanted,  what he hoped for such a long time he cannot risk to loose it.Please remember, a comment makes the writer ...write more!
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Nameday gift

“We received a sword and a golden necklace.”

“She wants a kitty.”

“Tommen loved cats.”

“Don’t cry.”

“I wanted…tried … to protect them.”

“I know. I don’t blame you. I’ll get her wish.”

“A cat for her nameday is a meagre gift.”

“I won’t buy something too expensive to draw attention. We’re safe here.” 

“I’m sorry, Jaime, sometimes … it’s hard.”

“I miss our old life, too. But I wanted us. Since I was young.”

“You dreamed to marry me.” 

“We run off and married in time to give Joanna our name.” 

“I love you, husband.”

“I adore you and Jo.”


End file.
